


Class trip to ITALY?!...FUCK

by xXRBBXx



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Class Trip, Field trip to Italy, Help, Revenge, Smart Sawada Tsunayoshi, Tsunayoshi swears(but only in his head), idk how to write relationships, what am i even doing?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:08:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22117633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXRBBXx/pseuds/xXRBBXx
Summary: Soooo Tsunas Class has an „End-of-the-year-field-trip” and they would normally go to Funabashi for two weeks, but instead Reboyama-Sensei walked into the classroom and announced that they would be flying to Italy instead. AND the class trip was extended by one week. His class is overjoyed, the Guardians are excited to go back to Italy, and Tsuna is dreading the trip. What could co wrong? A LOT.
Relationships: Gokudera Hayato/Yamamoto Takeshi, Kurokawa Hana/Sasagawa Ryouhei, Reborn/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 67





	1. We are going WHERE?!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction and I think that there could be more class trips to Italy so I decided to write one. If there are any errors, please comment so I could correct them. Thank you! I also have this headcannon that Tsuna is really kind and everything but in his head he swears a lot and when he accidentally swears in front of his guardians and friends they are really shocked. Also I decided that the Arcobaleno have their adult bodies back.

“Love, it’s time to wake up.” A tall black haired male leaned over a small, petite brunette. “Five more minutes Reborn” The 16 year old groaned. In response the male, now dubbed Reborn, chuckled and hit the brunette with a 5-Ton hammer. The boy leaned his head to the right in order to dodge the hammer. “Mou, Tsuna. Why did you dodge?” Reborn pouted and looked at Tsuna innocently. “Because I don’t want to get a concussion. Besides, when did you start using a 5-Ton Hammer? Wasn’t is always 10?” Tsuna yawned and stretched. “But anyway, Honey, do I have to do Paperwork while in Funabashi? I just want to relax during the class trip, not go through hell over and over again.” He stood up from the bed and glared at the neatly stacked papers.  
Reborn had to smile at his lover’s antics. “Yes you have to do them. Order from the Ninth. He is to old to do them and you are taking over the organisation in a few years so you have to be ready for the amount of paperwork you’re going to get. Now go get ready before I shoot you.”

  
Tsuna just grumbled and muttered under his breath: “Old my ass. He is just 70 and ruled for 50 years. He can do the paperwork for another two!” Reborn smiled fondly while his lover trudged into the bathroom to get ready.  
Five minutes later Tsuna emerged from the bathroom with his school uniform on and looked a lot more awake then before. When he walked into the kitchen Reborn was already sitting there and smirked at him. ‘Oh shit what did I fucking do this time? Did I forget to sign a stack of papers? Oh shit I did, didn’t I.’ Reborns smirk widened when he followed Tsunas line of thought. “I think we need to work on your expressions and posture, my love. You are wide open and have, in my opinion, very colorful thoughts.” Tsuna paled and hushed him. Reborn just cocked an eyebrow. “Don’t tell my guardians that I picked up some...words. Gokudera is going to kill himself when he finds out it’s his fault.” The man had to chuckle. “Don’t worry, love. I won’t” Tsuna sighed. “Honey, you don’t have another stack of paperwork for me, do you?” He looked at Reborn with puppy-dog-eyes and practically begged his lover not to give him the damned papers. The Hitman just chuckled and threw a box of papers at the boy. He caught it and just sighed in defeat.

  
Then Nana, the mother of the boy, walked into the kitchen to start making breakfast. “Good morning, Mom.” Nana smiled at her son. “Good morning Tsu-kun. I see you have to do the paperwork of your grandfather. I am so proud of you; you are going to be the 10th boss of Vongola Cooperations! But don’t overwork yourself, alright? But anyway, here are your espressos boys.”

  
By the end of her little speech Tsuna was beet red and Reborn smiled fondly at his lover. While eating breakfast Tsuna was sipping his espresso and doing his paperwork while muttering quiet profanities under his breath. Reborn stared at Tsuna and was smiling but then it quickly became a smirk. Tsuna, with the help of his Hyper Intuition, noticed this and asked him with eyes full of concern: “What happened? Who are you going to kill?” “Nobody” Reborn answered. Then he pulled his fedora over his eyes and whispered: “Only your classmates”. Tsuna didn’t hear him whispering and continued eating.

  
After he finished his breakfast the brunette grabbed his lunch and schoolbag and kissed his lover and mother goodbye. “See you later! Bye Honey!” “Yes, see you later, love.” Reborn then turned around and walked back into the house to make a few calls.  
After Tsuna walked out of their little gate he walked to his meeting point with Gokudera. While walking he started to mutter to himself. “Why do I have to put up with these morons, called classmates? My grades got a lot better but I am still accused of cheating? What kind of BS is this? I don’t even trip anymore and my P.E. grade is average. How do I still get the worst fucking report card in class? The Fuck? And HOW the actual FUCK am I STILL ‘Dame-Tsuna’?”

  
Tsunas mumbles got interrupted by Gokuderas: “Good morning Juudaime!”.“Good morning to you to Gokudera. Have you eaten this morning?” They started to walk towards the meeting point with Yamamoto. Tsuna asked if he had eaten because Gokudera tended to forget to do so in the mornings. Gokudera blushed and looked at his feet. “No. But now that you mention it, Juudaime, we could stop at Takesushi and ask Take-kun for some Sushi so I can eat it at Lunch.” Tsuna sighed and looked at Gokudera with worry. “What would you do if Yamamoto and I weren’t here, huh? Starve?” It was supposed to be a rhetorical question but Gokudera still answered. “Most likely. But Juudaime, that’s why I am forever grateful to be your right hand man and have you care for me. Thank you!” Tsuna sweatdropped at his friends antics but let it slide because it was a normal occurrence. “Good morning Tsuna. Good morning Haya-kun. You guys are here early.” Yamamoto greeted them both and kissed Gokudera on the lips. Hayato blushed and mumbled a quiet “Good morning Take-kun.”. Yamamoto looked at his boyfriend as if asking ‘Did you have breakfast?’ and Hayato only looked away. Then Takeshi started grinning and told both of them that he had a feeling that his boyfriend had forgotten to eat breakfast and made one beforehand. He gave it to a thankful looking Hayato and called this feeling ‘Boyfriend-instincts’.

  
While on their way to school the three of them met up with Kyoko and Ryohei who was really energetic ‘to the extreme’ and also met Hana and Haru. They all walked to school until their ways parted at a crossroad and they had to say goodbye to Haru because she went to another school.

  
When they arrived at the gate of Namimori High Tsuna politely greeted Hibari. “Good morning Hibari. How are you today?” “Omnivore. Good.” Tsuna chuckled and and walked into the school building while waving at Hibari. Then he sighed, dreading the school’s treatment and behavior towards him.


	2. We are going WHERE?! Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I‘m sorry I couldn‘t update in a while. I was a bit busy with privat stuff and had no time to update. Sorry!

Tsuna woke up when the bell rang. He signed all of the paperwork throughout the last few lessons and was trying to catch-up on some sleep he desperately needed. Yawning and stretching he turned around and faced Gokudera. 

”What’s the next lesson?” Tsuna asked. “Science. With our ‘elite teacher’ Nezu.” Tsuna just sighed. “Gokudera, do you think I will survive this lesson? My HI is getting worse and I don’t know if I can endure his bullying, while having a headache, without breaking his nose.” Gokudera just looked at him im sympathy but then he began to worry. “You said your HI is getting worse?” Do you think it is an attack or something else?”

Tsuna had to think for a moment. “I don’t think it‘s an attack. It somehow feels...as if it isn’t us involved. Or even if we’re involved it’s not something dangerous.” Just as Gokudera was about to say something, Nezu walked into the room. “Open your books to page 394! I, your elite teacher, will-“

Tsuna for just one moment was thankful for whichever deity decided to _shut_ _Nezu_ _up_ , but then regretted it as Reborn, in his Reboyama-sensei costume, strode into the room. The class was dead silent. Then Reboyama started do speak:” Good day, everybody. I am here to inform you that your class trip to Funabashi has been canceled.” The class immediately started to protest until Reborn shot into the air (there was nothing in the gun except for blank ammunition) and they immediately shut up. Reborn looked decently pissed, but only Tsuna saw that, as Reborn looked completely calm to everybody else.

“As I was saying, your trip got canceled and instead you are going to Italy, specifically Paradiso and will stay there for three weeks. This trip is fully sponsored by Vongola Cooperations and your parents have already been made aware of the changes. They only need to fill out the snippets your class representative will hand you in a few moments. I will also need your IDs for your passports. There are a few other students not in this class who were lucky enough to go on this class trip. These are Kensuke Mochida, Miura Haru, Lambo Bovino, Mukuro Rokudo, Chrome Dokuro, Sasagawa Ryohei and Hibari Kyoya. You will leave in two days, on Wednesday, at 7 am and any tardiness will be punished by exclusion from the trip. Am i clear?”A chorus of ‘Yes sensei’ was heard and Reborn continued: “Good. I expect you to be punctual. Good day. Oh and Nezu? You are expected to accompany these students.” 

Reborn left and the class started to whisper to their friends and started to plan what they wanted to do in Italy. They have heard of Paradiso, as it was where the Vongola Headquarters are located. There were speculations on where they were staying, what they were going to do and how they should communicate because no one spoke Italian. 

Tsuna managed to keep his face carefully blank throughout the whole ordeal, but his paling face and rapid thoughts said otherwise. ‘Fuck! Shit! For the love of Byakuran! I knew Reborn was involved somehow! But to involve fucking Vongola? What the hell is he planning? Does Nono know of this? And now I can’t even ask Reborn! Why did you have to be so fucking fast, Honey?’ 

Just then the class representative came to his seat and gave him his snippet. “Now, Dame-Tsuna, I need your ID, even though you don’t need a passport because you will be late anyway, so why bother Vongola with making one for you?” Now, in Tsunas opinion the insult was rather pathetic and the class representative, whose name was Suzuki Emiko by the way, could have done way better, but it was enough to anger Gokudera, even though he calmed down over the years. 

”What was that you-“ “Gokudera, language!” Tsuna reprimanded in a stern voice. “Sorry Tenth. He doesn’t need to give you his ID! He already has a passport! We all have.” Then Yamamoto decided to intervene. “Ma ma, Hayato let’s all calm down. But what Hayato says is true. We do have passports. That includes Hana, Kyoko, Gokudera and me.” Suzuki still didn’t look entirely convinced, but backed off because it was Yamamoto that said so. And what Yamamoto says is true. She silently handed the rest of the class the snippets and collected all IDs and told Nezu that she would give these to the principal.

The class was still talking about the trip. Tsuna groaned and slumped into his chair. “Whyyyyy meeeee? What have I ever done to the world that it now thinks I deserve such cruelty?”

Yamamoto walked to Tsuna and propped his arm up on the table. “Well, Tsuna, we don’t know what you did, but it certainly was something bad if you always get caught in these messes you’re always in.“ He laughed and Gokudera joined Yamamoto in laughing. “Tenth, really no offense, but you always manage to get in one mess and then in another, even worse one. Like, first Varia and then Millefiore.” Tsunas head hit the Table and and he whispered: “Why, how and when? What did I do? I love you guys, but why do we have to land in all of these messes? Uggghhhh!” 

Gokudera blushed under the compliment. (Can you even call that a compliment?) Yamamoto laughed and Kyoko and Hana joined their little group. “Hello Tsu-kun, Gokudera-san, Yamamoto-san. What do you think about this trip? I really want to see Lal-Mirch again!” Kyoko giggled and Hana scoffed. “Monkeys. All of them. I personally want to see Lal-Mirch, but something is weird about this trip.” Tsuna perked up with wide eyes. “Hana you angel. My thoughts exactly! I was wondering if Nono was involved. I’m not sure because I do the paperwork and I don’t remember signing papers for a class trip. So if he was involved, well, good luck classmates. And if Reborn had a hand in this, more than just delivering the message, I really don’t want to sign the bills for the undertaker.” Hana had to snicker and Gokudera outright laughed.

“Well, I‘ll ask Reborn when I get home.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said I’m sorry I couldn’t update. I had things to do and was very busy. The next update could come early or late again, but I will try to update every week. But I will most likely fail at that (like at most things in life) and updates will come at random times. I’ll try to update regularly. Sorry!


End file.
